chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyouhei Kannazuki
K'youhei Kannazuki' (神無月 恭平, Kannazuki Kyouhei?) is a Vice-commander under Kazuto of crewing the airship , a ship located 15,000 meters above Tenguu City. Summary Kyouhei is the vice-commander of and he has a small obsession for Ria and is regularly featured with the other crew members of as assistants on Ria's mission to save the Vampires. Appearance Kyouhei has long blonde hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white suit with black outlines and blue covering some parts. He also wears a black shirt underneath and a silver-white tie with a black belt that can be seen around his waist. Kyouhei is also noted to look younger than his actual age. Personality Kyouhei is described to be a nice individual with elegant manners. However, Kyouhei is a masochist and often let his masochistic antics make his coworkers question his authority and reliability. This is shown apparent as Kyouhei would have a tendency to choose options that tend to have perverted intent or illogical actions when advising Ria. Kyouhei was also known to be extremely obsessed with Ria, and would often purposefully do actions that will anger her just to be punished in order to satisfy his masochism. Despite his fetishes, when in danger or when the situation truly calls for it, Kyouhei has shown to be highly perceptive and analytical in various situations and it is because of these qualities that earned respect from his coworkers as well. History Background Ryouko mentioned that Kyouhei (his name was not included in that mention but implied) was the AVT's captain when Ryouko, the current captain, just joined. He kept the AVT in line with unusual punishments whenever they stepped out of line; first-timers had to cosplay for a day, second-timers had to step on him on top of having to cosplay, and so on. However, he was well-respected due to his skills with Realizers. He left the AVT to find a suitable master to serve, and joined Ratatoskr later, though he stated that he wanted to be reinstated in the AVT if he was ever to return. Powers and Abilities Despite being known more for his antics and questionable fetishes, Kyouhei is one of Ratatoskr's most exceptional users of Realizers, when battling with DEM during their mission with the Yamai twins, Kyouhei was shown to skillfully control a Command Realizer (which has a combined stress output of 7 realizers and would have burned out an average wizard) in addition to directing the crew. As it was known that he was the former captain of AVT, he is likely a capable wizard as well. Despite his accomplishments, he was noted to be inferior compared to Ellen in terms of control the realizers. Relationships Ria Maaka Because of his various and bizarre fetishes, Kyouhei sees Ria as his "master that he wants to serve" and would obsessively provoke her to attack or punish him which due to his masochism, would excite him. Although he does not seem to mind the abuse, Kyouhei would still beg for forgiveness when Ria threatened to castrate him. Kazuto Itsuka Kazuto treats Kyouhei poorly due to his antics and tries ignores him most of the time. However, he still trusted on his advises at times and even allowed him to command when he was not present. Trivia * At 181cm, Kyouhei is currently the tallest character introduced in the series thus far. * In volume 3, Kyouhei was stated to make "Sacred Ria Medals" which is a badge with a picture of Ria made by him to the crew of Fraxinus when they have did something that perks his approval. * In Volume 8, Kyouhei has shown to have a distaste for women with small breasts, although he does admit that he still do not mind getting into sadomasochistic kinks with them.